Quest:Kids in Veins
Objectives Help reunite Karyn with his little sister, Kurdi (Curdie). Summary Karyn: (sob) ': "This sobbing child looks really upset... Hey, why are you crying? Are you lost? Where's your mommy?" Karyn: "My... mom's at home..." ': "... I see. So... Are you having trouble finding your way back home?" Karyn: "No! I'm ten years old! I can find my way home, even with my eyes closed! (sniff sniff) Uuuuuuweeeh~" ': "Well... Can you tell my why you're crying?" Karyn: "I... (sniff) I-I went to... Th-... Volcan... w-w-with my sist--Waaaaaaah!" ': "Poor kid... Come one, take a deep breath so you can tell me about what happened a little more slowly." Karyn: (sob)... "It's just... I went to Thor's Volcano with my little sister to see which of us was braver... But then, we met some... scary people there... and... I got scared, so... So... My sister... Wah~! (sob sob) I-I ran away from them... But I left my sister over there with those weird men... Mom's sick and dad's always at work... He's the captain of a ship, so... I don't think they can help. Can you help me, please, and bring my sister back? (sniff) Please? I promise that I can pay you as soon as my dad comes back!" ': "Wait... I have a question. You said that someone took away your sister at Thor's Volcano? What did they look like? Are you sure that there were people there?" Karyn: "I... I don't know! I got so scared, I just ran away! I... I didn't mean to leave my sister!" ': "Hmmm... Maybe your sister was kidnapped by bandits... OKay, I'll see what I can do. I'll try my best to find your sister." Karyn: "Thank you so much! Please find my sister, Curdie, soon! Oh, I hope she's okay! if she's not... (sob) I don't know what I'll do! Waaaaaaaah~" ': "Alright... Wish me luck. I'll go search Thor's Volcano to find your little sister, Curdie." Notes *This quest involves entering the Thor's Volcano dungeon three times, up to the second floor. Players may wish to prepare a party for this purpose. *Lots of the monsters in the Thor's Volcano dungeon either have the Boss Protocol or are of the Demon race, so Hiding and Cloaking won't do much good. *The number of Green Herb, Jellopy, and Milk used can be very high, as the listed amount is only enough for 5 tries, each of which may fail. Players are recommended to bring at least 3 times this amount or more. Rewards *100,000 Base EXP *50,000 Job EXP *1 Old Purple Box Progress ': "I'd better search Thor's Volcano for Curdie, Karyn's little sister." Completion ': "Hey, Karyn! I sent your sister back to town with a Butterfly Wing. Did she come back safe?" Karyn: "Yes, Curdie's back and she's resting in the hospital right now. Thank you so much for all of your help! I'm not sure what's wrong with Curdie, though. Ever since she got back, she gets frightened whenever she sees the soldiers in town. I promise to tell my dad about what you did after he comes back from overseas. Thank you for everything that you did for us!" ': "Umm... I see... I'll come by later when Curdie's released from the hospital." Karyn: "Yes, please do. I promise to help you whenever you need me!" ': "Hahahaha! Well... I guess that's pretty reassuring. Until then, take good care of your mother and sister. You got that?" Karyn: "Got it!" ': "Good, good... It's a promise, then. I'll see you later~" External links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Kids in Veins